fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Singing! Pretty Cure♪
La~La~La~ Sing! Wonderful+Song Pretty Cure! is the second series by User:CureHoneyYukoOmori It's themes are Music, Love, and Friendship, and it's subthemes are Food, Magic, and Dreams. The series is now called Singing!~ Pretty Cure (Uta!~ Purikuyua) Summary Ino Utau, A girl who loves writing her own songs, meets fairy from Harmonia, Do, and becomes the legendary songful warrior, Cure Harmony. We want love We want Happiness We want to find our future. "Go ahead and sing your hearts out! Don't Give up! We want Love! Happiness! And a good future! Let's go! Bring smiles to the world!" "Wake up! Wake Up! You don't wanna miss it! C`mon! Let's go!" The city of MeloDIC is in danger. Harmonia cannot fade away from the sorrowful song. We cannot have the Sorrowful Song sung. We cannot let NoisE Have the power. Yami Hibiki, You cannot get away with this. We can't let SelfisH MusE get away with sorrow. We have to stop Yami Hibiki, NoisE and bring the happiness back to our world. = Cures * Ino Utau-Cure Harmony * Sakigawa Sonata-Cure Rock * Harumi Aya-Cure Volume * ??? (Yorushiku Aria)-Cure Forte (Sixth Ranger) * ??? (Hanamaru Muse)-Cure Piante (Sixth Ranger) Mascots * Do- Utau's Fairy Partner * Re-Sonata's Fairy Partner * Mi-Aya's Fairy Partner * La- Aria and Muse's Fairy Partner Transformation = Cure Sonic Shining Utau: Love! Sonata: Passion! Aya: Protection! All: ' Cure! Sonic Shining!' Cure Harmony: Lovely! Singing the happy tune! Cure Harmony! Cure Rock: Passion! Playing the passionate tune, Cure Rock! Cure Volume: Powerful! Protecting the powerful tune! Cure Volume! All: Songful Warriors, Protecting our Melody! La~La~La~ Miraculous! Singing!~ Pretty Cure! Duo Songful Melody Aria: Black! Muse: White! Both: PreSong Key! Play My Song! Both: ' Duo Songful Melody!' Cure Forte: Loud! Perfecting the delightful tune! Cure Forte! Cure Piante: Silence! Creating the wonderful tune! Cure Piante! Both: The two muses, Singing the powerful song! La~La~La~ Tuning! Singing!~ Pretty Cure! Merch see main page: Singing!~ Pretty Cure Merch Movies Singing Pretty Cure the Movie: The Last Song Singing Pretty Cure: Together we sing! Cure Note Appears! Songs La~La~La~La! Memory+Melody+2-Cure: This is the first opening, Introducing Cure Harmony and Cure Rock. Tune It Louder!: The second opening, introducing Cure Volume. Pretty Pretty Musical Choir: The third opening, introducing Cure Bass and Cure Pitch. Your+My+Muse: The fourth opening, introducing Cure Forte, and Cure Piante. All Together Now! Muse! Muse! Muse!: The 5th and final opening, with all the cures. Duo-Song-Ippai: The first ending, with Cure Harmony and Cure Rock. Triple Tuning Turn! It! Up!: The second ending, with the Colorful Trio. Yes 5! We+Got+our+Band: The third ending, with the 5 Cures. MusicXLove: The fourth ending, with the 7 cures. PreCure Memory: The last ending, with all the cures. Movie Themes Movie 1's Opening: DokiDoki Band Movie 2's Opening: Find-The-Tune Movie endings: Movie 1: All-Together We Are Singing Movie 2: Lyrical+Pop! Trivia * This is the first season where the cures form a band * This is the first season with a black cure * This is the second series with a music theme, after Suite. Category:Fan Series Category:User:CureHoneyYukoOmori Category:Music Themed Series